A Word Of Advice
by Falling Knight
Summary: Three months after the battle with Cell, the son of Goku and a certain female android bump into each other and have heart to heart, and then some. Maybe a little cheesy...I dunno, you decide. Please review!:D


_**A Word Of Advice**_

**_By Falling Knight_**

**Summary: Three months after the battle with Cell, the son of Goku and a certain female android bump into each other and have heart to heart and then some.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, blah blah blah.**

**Author's Note: This is my second fanfic I've written and I'm pleased to say it's actually a finished one! Please excuse my horrendous grammar, eh, I do try my best. I've incorporated my two very favorite characters in this story, Son Gohan and Android Eighteen. This story takes place in between the huge time gaps of the DBZ sagas. I mean, a lot can happen in seven or ten years. But that's what makes fan fiction so much fun! Now, onto the story!**

**--**

The wind blew the trees gently on the slopes of Mt. Paozu. The sun glowed brilliantly on all the area in the countryside. Fish jumped in lakes and birds chirped cheerfully in trees. The earth seemed all the more beautiful now that there were no more threats like Cell to threaten its existence. People also seemed to appreciate the simple things in life more now, like good weather. It was a really was a lovely day outside.

Riding atop his deceased father's Nimbus Cloud, the Demi-Saiyan Son Gohan was also enjoying the weather. He had just finished his studies a bit earlier, and his mother had permitted him to go outside and play as long as he was careful and back by dinner.

Gohan sighed at the thought of his mother. Ever since they had discovered that she was pregnant with Goku's second child, she had been extremely overprotective. _And_ moody. _And_ irritable. As scared as Gohan was about being a big brother, he was also very ready for this pregnancy thing to be over with so his mom would go back to normal. A small part of him wondered if that would happen though. Chi-Chi had been severely sad ever since the news of her husband's death three months ago. Gohan could only hope that a new baby would distract her from her grief.

Son Gohan's thoughts then strayed to the cause of his mother's sadness. Cell. All of this had been his fault. It was hard to believe that it had been three months since that battle. Three months since Gohan had ascended past Super Saiyan and defeated the bio-android. Three months since his father's death. And again, it had been three months since the Dragon Balls revived everyone killed by Cell. Everyone but Goku that is. Believing it was his fault that the earth was always in peril, Son Goku chose to stay in Otherworld, away from his family and friends. Gohan doubted his father knew just how much it hurt him to be the man of the house now. Not that he minded taking care of his mother, but Gohan was a boy who'd had his dad taken from him three times now. Once after Raditz, once after Frieza, and now after Cell. Except this time, he wasn't coming back, and that pained Gohan to no end.

Mentally, Gohan shook himself. He shouldn't be thinking of sad things, he should be enjoying the fresh air! Taking in a deep gulp of rushing wind, Gohan looked down at the surrounding ground from the sky. Far south, a large lake glimmered brightly in the sun's light. Gohan could see dinosaurs eating leaves from various plants, and to the north were monkeys swinging playfully in trees. Gohan laughed and waved to them as he zoomed by. Not far ahead, rolling plains of green grass started, and right smack in the middle of them - wait was that a person? As Gohan got nearer, he could tell that it was indeed a person, and a woman at that. From this distance, he couldn't make out the face, but he decided to land anyway and see if the girl needed his help.

--

Android Eighteen was sprawled on her back in the deep grass, watching as clouds went by. Recently, she'd taken going to secluded spots of the country to where she could easily relax and clear her head. It was actually quite peaceful. Maybe this was the reason her brother had enjoyed the outdoors so much.

Eighteen's mood soured ever-so-slightly at the thought of her twin. She had been searching for him for the past few months, and so far had had no luck in finding him. Android Seventeen was not only her flesh and blood, but also her best friend. He, along with she, had suffered under the cruel abuse of the madman Dr. Gero. The two knew each other like the backs of their own hands and understood each other in a way nobody else could. That was one reason why it distressed her so much that he was nowhere to be found. Eighteen hadn't seen Seventeen since that monster Cell had gobbled him up.

Eighteen's face contorted at the memory of Cell. Never before had she felt such fear and disgust than when Cell had absorbed Seventeen and herself for his own selfish gains. Though she didn't really remember, it sickened her that she'd actually been _inside_ that beast. And apparently, from what the Z-Warriors told her, Cell had vomited her out after a blow to the stomach from Son Gohan, which was also rather gross.

Eighteen wrinkled her nose. The Z-Warriors confused her. Her programming told her they were all bad and must die, but they actually seemed very nice. Especially that funny little bald one. Krillin, she believed his name was. It appeared that he had, in a way, saved her life twice now. He had had the chance to deactivate her on the island where Cell was looking for her, but he didn't. Instead, he had smashed the remote which could have easily ended everything then and there. According to Piccolo, after Cell spat her up, it had been Krillin who cared and vouched for her when Vegeta threatened to kill her while she was unconscious. He had even tried to make her and Seventeen human again with the Eternal Dragon, and even when that hadn't worked, he still insisted on at least removing the bombs from their bodies. Eighteen didn't get him. Why on earth did he do so much for her? Was it because of the little tease kiss she'd given him on the highway? But that was just a joke! As nice as he was, Krillin slightly creeped her out with _how_ nice he was being. No one had ever been that kind to her. No one except her brother, whom she couldn't find.

Eighteen was abruptly woken from her musings when she sensed a strong power level closing in. _Very strong._ It had to be one of the Saiyans. That narrowed it down to only two people now that Son Goku was gone, and she _really_ hoped it wasn't Vegeta. Eighteen doubted whether he had forgiven her for breaking his arm yet. She mentally cursed herself for not paying better attention.

As soon as Eighteen jumped onto her feet, a yellow puffy-looking cloud floated next to her. On top of it was a boy with wild black hair wearing a purple _Gi_. Eighteen thanked whatever god that it wasn't the Saiyan Prince.

"Hiya, Android Eighteen," greeted Gohan. He flashed her a famous Son grin before hopping off of his cloud. It flew away as soon as the boy was safely grounded.

"Son Gohan," Android Eighteen mildly returned the greeting, half-relieved, half-slightly exasperated. She did well to not show it though, and put on her trademark cool expression.

"Wow, how have you been? I haven't seen you since the Cell Games."

"I've been…okay," she answered. His spirit unnerved her. What was he so cheerful about? Why were all the Z-Warriors (except Vegeta) so happy all of the time? It made no sense. Didn't this kid's dad just die? Shouldn't he be sad or something?

"So," said Gohan as he plopped into the grass beside her. "What brings you all the way out here? It's quite a ways from civilization. You don't live out here, do you?" He looked up at her.

"No, I don't live here," she said a little cautiously. Why was he talking to her? Weren't they supposed to be enemies? She was created to kill his family, for heaven's sake!

"So watcha' doing laying in the middle of a field, out in the middle of nowhere?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Why are you talking to me?" she blurted. She hadn't meant for it to sound that blunt, but oh-well.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Gohan. It was his turn to be confused.

"Why are you being so friendly to me!" Eighteen exclaimed, "Why the heck are you people so nice all of the time? I don't get any of you!"

Gohan stared blankly at her for a few moments, and then, to her surprise, began to laugh. _At her._ Why was he _laughing_ at her?

"Why are you laughing? What is your problem!?" she demanded fiercely.

"It's you!" he managed to say between giggles. This boy was really starting to annoy her.

"And just what do you find so funny about me?" she asked angrily.

"It's just," Gohan began, now calming down. "You expect me to be some big old grump or something. I have nothing to be angry at you for. It was just kinda' funny the way you freaked out." He smiled up at her.

_That_ was what had been so amusing? That wasn't funny at all! "Yeah well, shouldn't you be at home crying or something?" she scoffed, "I thought your dad died."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Eighteen regretted them. The hurt look on the boy's face showed how deep her words cut him. Gohan looked down and said nothing. She mentally kicked herself. Gohan didn't deserve that. It wasn't his fault she couldn't find her brother. He had only been friendly to her.

"I'm sorry Gohan," she said softly, "You don't deserve that. That was a terrible thing to say."

"I-It's okay," he said, obviously trying to hold back tears. What was she thinking? This boy had saved her life as well, and at the cost of his father's life. And what did she do? She rubbed it in his face. What was the matter with her?

"No, it's not okay," she sighed, sitting down next to him. Totally going against her normal style, Eighteen laid a hand on Gohan's shoulder. Surprised, he slightly jumped at first, but then relaxed when he realized what she was doing. "I didn't mean it, and I apologize. I know it must be very hard."

Gohan hiccupped quietly before gazing over at her with a look of wonder. Now _this_ was a change of pace. He wiped away at the wetness in the corners of his eyes and regained his composure. The two sat in silence for several minutes, enjoying the cool breeze before Android Eighteen spoke again.

"I was thinking," she said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You asked what I was doing out here," she explained. " I was thinking."

"Oh," said Gohan. He scratched his nose. "What were you thinking about?"

At first, Eighteen was going to tell him that it was none of his business, but she had already hurt his feelings once, and didn't care to do so again. Besides, what could it hurt to humor the kid?

"I was thinking," she began, "About my brother."

"Ah, you mean Android Seventeen," Gohan said enthusiastically, " Have you found him yet?"

"No."

"Oh," Gohan looked rather perturbed by this news and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I've been looking for him ever since the Cell Games, but have yet to get wind of him," Eighteen tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "and I'm about ready to give up looking for him."

Gohan frowned and craned his neck to look her in the eyes properly, "Don't give up Eighteen! Chances are, if you're looking this hard for him, he's probably doing the same thing for you!"

Eighteen snorted and laughed once. "I doubt it. Knowing him, he's probably out in some log cabin, trying to be and expert woodsman or something, He's always been so immature."

"I think not," said Gohan, looking into the sky. "If you two are half as close as you seem to be, I'm positive he's out there searching for you. I know I would be."

Eighteen stared, baffled by his answer. This kid was definitely wiser than his years. Needless to say, she was impressed, and slightly touched.

"So," said Gohan, changing the subject, "Have you talked to Krillin lately? I know he wants to see you."

Eighteen could feel the heat rush to her face. She doubted whether the boy knew what he was asking. He may have been wise to the world in some ways, but in others he was still an innocent. This was obviously one of the latter. What did he care anyway?

"No, I haven't," she said, quickly looking the other direction in an attempt to cool her face down. "Wait, why would he want to see me anyway?"

Gohan then laughed, "Aw, come on, you remember! At Kami's Palace! Don't you remember when - "

"Yes, I remember!" she cut him off loudly. Eighteen was quite sure her face now resembled a blonde tomato. "Why in the world are you bringing that up anyway?"

"Because," answered Gohan merrily. "Krillin's my best friend, and he really likes you. Plus, he's a really nice guy, and I know you'd like him too! You should go visit him sometime on Master Roshi's island."

"Did he put you up to this?" she asked suspiciously , arching a brow.

"What do you mean?" asked Gohan, clueless to what she meant.

Eighteen just about smacked herself in the head. This kid really _was_ a dummy when it came to this sort of thing. And yet, in a way, he was still very wise. Eighteen just didn't see it yet.

"Cripes," she said looking at the sun's position. It was starting to get late. If she was going to make it home before dark, she had best be leaving soon. She stood up and stretched, with Gohan following suit. "Well, I should get back Son Gohan. I want to make it back before it gets dark."

Gohan glanced up at her. "Are you sure you have a place to stay? We have a spare room to stay in. At least, until my mom has her baby."

"I didn't know your mom was pregnant. Congratulations, Gohan."

"Thanks, that's what everyone says," he looked at the ground. "But I'm still a little scared."

"You're going to make a great big brother, Gohan," she said honestly. He looked up and gave her a shy smile.

"So, you're sure you have a place to go?"

"Yes, but thank you," she said. Continuing to be very out of character today, Eighteen reached out and ruffled his hair before turning to leave. "You're a good kid, Gohan."

She started to fly off, but Gohan shouted at her before she was of earshot, "And Eighteen! Don't forget to visit Krillin! I promise you won't regret it!"

Eighteen waved at him without looking back and took off into the sky, leaving the son of Goku behind. He was definitely persistent, she'd give him that. Maybe she would go see Krillin after all. At this point, who knew what would happen?

--

Back in the field, Gohan realized it was time for him to leave too. Without calling Nimbus, he flew in the direction of his house. His stomach was growling and his nose could smell his mother's cooking a mile away. Landing in his yard, Gohan opened the front door of his house and walked into the kitchen where Chi-Chi stood preparing dinner.

"Aw, there you are, Gohan," said his mother, throwing some vegetables into a pot. "I was beginning to wonder where you were. Did you have fun outside today?"

"Yeah, Mom! And you won't believe who I talked to. Android Eighteen!"

"Android Eighteen?" asked his mother, taken aback, "As in the androids made to kill your father?"

"The very same. But they never did anything bad," said Gohan, "She's actually very nice."

"Whatever you say, dear. Just be careful," Chi-Chi said. This far into the game, very little surprised the mother and wife of Saiyans. She was just happy her son had come home safely. "Now set the table so we can get ready to eat."

As if on cue, Gohan's stomach gave a loud rumble, and he laughed. Even with his father's absence, Gohan believed that he could move forward. And besides, what was a baby compared to a behemoth like Cell anyway?

--

A year and a half later, Gohan stood adjusting the tie of his suit. He hated dressing up for occasions, and much preferred a _Gi_, however he knew he could pull through a few hours for Krillin. Today was the day of his father's best childhood friend's wedding, and despite his outfit, Gohan was extremely happy for Krillin. He deserved to settle down with a good woman.

Over the past year or so, Gohan had been delighted to hear that Android Eighteen and Krillin were hitting it off very well. Eighteen had even moved in with him at the pink Kame House. Gohan had been even happier when he heard the news of his friend's engagement. Gohan even had the honor of being asked to perform as best man at the wedding, which was exactly what he was doing today.

Gohan peered around the room. It seemed all of the original Z Gang had come, and then some. He saw Bulma, Vegeta, Baby Trunks, Yamacha, Tien, Lunch, Puar, Master Roshi, Oolong, Turtle, Piccolo, Dende, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, his mother and newly born baby brother Goten, Ox King, Chaotzu, and many more. Even Trunks from the future had made it back, though he still looked rather skittish around the bride. Gohan thought he saw Android Seventeen around here somewhere too. Needless to say, it was a pretty big ordeal.

Feeling a little overwhelmed with how many people were in the room, Gohan walked around the corner and down a few hallways while attempting to flatten his hair. It was no use. Though he looked quite dashing in his black suit, Chi-Chi had insisted on trying to tame his wild mess of hair. She had attempted the impossible task for nearly and hour before giving in to Gohan's stubborn Saiyan genes. After getting herself and Baby Goten around, the three had then set out for Capsule Corporation, where the wedding was taking place.

Being lost in his own thoughts, Gohan had been surprised when he ran into someone. He had quickly apologized, but then was surprised even more he saw who it was he ran into. Gohan had bumped into none other than the bride of the wedding, Android Eighteen. She also looked rather startled to see him.

"Hey, Android Eighteen!" Gohan chirped, taking her all in. "Wow, you look amazing!"

Eighteen blushed modestly in her white gown, "Hello, Gohan. How have you been?" Gohan noticed she looked rather frazzled, which was unusual for her.

"Great. I've been awesome. How've you been?" Gohan asked. He noticed how she nervously flicked her eyes about to make sure no one else was in the hallway. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"I've been, uh…" Eighteen was beginning to sweat. What was wrong with her?

"I've - I've been good," she finally managed to say with a fake smile that Gohan could easily see through.

"Eighteen, what's wrong?" Gohan inquired, now genuinely concerned.

"N-nothing!" Eighteen responded rather loudly. "What on earth makes you think that something's wrong?"

Gohan tilted his head to the side, "I don't buy that for a second. You're all nervous and sweaty. What's gotten into you?"

Eighteen's eyes widened at the boy's perceptiveness. Looking to make sure no one was watching, she quickly grabbed Gohan and shoved him into the closest vacant room.

"Waugh!" Gohan practically flew into the empty room. The android was much stronger than she looked. He turned to face her. "What in the world is the matter?" he asked worriedly as Android Eighteen began to pace.

"It's just," she started, and then looked Gohan in the eyes. He may have just been a little boy, but Eighteen trusted him with her thoughts. He was definitely more mature than half of the boneheads outside. "What if Krillin's not right for me?" she said hopelessly, and started pacing again.

"What?" asked Gohan, rather taken aback. _That_ was not what he'd been expecting.

Eighteen groaned. Maybe she _had_ picked the wrong person to talk to. "I said, what if Krillin's not the right guy for me? Should I still marry him? Should I ask him to wait? _Would_ he wait? Would he be angry?" Eighteen took a deep breath and realized that she was rambling.

"Do you love him?" asked Gohan, very seriously.

Eighteen stopped pacing and looked up at him again, rather aghast, "Do I what?"

"You heard me," said Gohan. "Do you love him?"

"I - ," she stopped. _Did_ she love him? Eighteen remembered when she first met Krillin. How he never partook in the battle on the highway. A wuss, she remembered thinking, but a cute wuss. However, as the times she saw him progressed, so did her opinion of him. Krillin was actually very brave. He may have been weak compared to the Saiyans, but that never stopped him from fighting. Then she thought about after Cell. When they had accidentally bumped into each other, and he asked her out for coffee. To humor Gohan, she had gone along with it, and ended up actually having a very good time. Coffee then became a pastime for the ex-monk and android. Before long, Eighteen found herself living with Krillin on Kame Island, and falling head-over-heels for him. How she remembered watching the sunset with him, or cuddling on the couch. And also of when she'd spent her first night in his room, and then nearly having to blast the head off of the perverted old man the next morning. She thought of how Krillin talked to her, and in turn, of how easy he was to talk to. And lastly, Eighteen regarded the way Krillin looked at her. How his deep eyes were soft when he proposed to her and told her she was the only one that mattered. Krillin wouldn't lie to her. She knew him too well to tell when he wasn't telling the truth. Eighteen looked at the thirteen-year-old awaiting her answer.

"I do love him," she confesses wholeheartedly to the vanquisher of Cell. "I love him very much."

"Then marry him," replied Gohan. "I know for a fact Krillin loves you. Heck, when I com over to your guys' house, he can never shut up about you." Eighteen smiled at the thought of this. "Just don't worry about the what-ifs. It'll all work out and you know it. I can see it in the way you guys look at each other."

Eighteen wiped a tear that was threatening to fall from her eye. Gohan was right. Getting cold feet now was silly. She loved Krillin and Krillin loved her, and that was all that really mattered. She smiled at the Half-Saiyan.

"Thank you, Gohan. You're right," Eighteen reached out to ruffle the boy's hair, but stopped herself. Instead, she lightly grabbed the back of his head and bent down to kiss him squarely on the lips. The astonishment was evident on his face as he turned from a deep shade of red to slightly purple. After a couple of moments, Eighteen let go and looked down on him. His face was so priceless that she had to contain herself not to laugh. It didn't slip past her that that had been his first kiss.

"You're going to make a fine man someday, Gohan," she said. "Any woman would be lucky to have you."

And with that, she walked past him to go out the door. After opening it however, she stopped and turned around. He still stood in the same spot, with the same dumbfounded expression on his face. "And Gohan," she reminded him. "Don't forget to go to the ceremony. Krillin and I can't get married without our best man." She then closed the door, and went to marry the man of her dreams, leaving a very confused Son Gohan to ponder what his best friend's fiancée had done.

--

Ten years after Android Eighteen and Krillin's wedding, Gohan and Eighteen found their positions switched. It was now the Demi-Saiyan's turn to be wed, and he was looking none too much better than the female cyborg did prior to her ceremony.

Gohan stood by the podium, his eyes nervously sweeping over the number of people here. He'd really done it this time. There was no way Videl was going to go through with this. He was just waiting for her to come stomping through those double doors at the end of the sanctuary, throw his engagement ring at him, and call him a half-bit nerdy loser in front of all the paparazzi covering Mr. Satan's daughter's wedding. Gohan didn't think he could hold it together in front of this huge crowd.

Trying to take his mind off of the task at hand, Gohan tried recognizing some of the guests in the pews. He saw most of the people who'd been at the last wedding he'd gone to, excluding his father who was still newly revived from the dead. He and Vegeta were no doubt off looking for something to eat. His mother and Bulma were looking wistfully around the room, probably remembering their own weddings. A row back, Trunks and Goten sat next to each other cracking jokes about Gohan, no doubt. Not far from them, ancient Master Roshi and Oolong were discreetly trying to flip through girly magazines, without anyone's notice about what they were doing in a holy place. Next to the duo, Krillin sat rolling his eyes while trying to cover his daughter's ears on what they were discussing. And beside her husband, was Android Eighteen, and she was looking directly at Gohan.

Gohan tugged at his collar and looked from side to side, attempting to find another target she could be looking at, alas there was no on else. Timidly, he looked back at her and met the cool crystal eyes. She offered him a small, encouraging smile. He grinned sheepishly and waved back while sweat poured down the rest of his body. Still not breaking eye-contact, Eighteen caught Gohan off-guard when she mouthed, 'You can do it. Just remember what you told me.' She winked at him, then turned away and directed her attention towards Krillin.

Gohan could hardly believe she still remembered that. What had it been, ten years? At least. He smiled at the memory. He had just given a child's perspective, but it seemed to have worked at the time. Gohan didn't even remember what he'd said. All he really recalled was that the end result was him receiving his first kiss, and man had _that_ been wonderful, if not slightly embarrassing.

Suddenly, everyone's attention was redirected as the trademark wedding music began to play, and the back two double doors started to open. That's when Gohan saw her. Videl, the most beautiful he ever remembered seeing her look, emerged from the doorway with Hercule at her side. At that moment, all his fears washed away and he knew what he wanted. Gohan quickly met Eighteen's gaze with a worded, 'Thank you', then returned his view back to his soon wife-to-be.

Though Gohan was now a man who made his own decisions, an occasional word of advice never hurt.

End

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. I realize that Android Eighteen may have seemed a bit OOC at times, but then again, a lot can happen in long periods of time, and by the Buu saga, she's definitely more mellow than when she first appeared. Please drop a review on your way out! ;D**


End file.
